Point of View
by Thornangel
Summary: Warnings: Major Spoilers for HBP! Snapes point of view of the battle. Is he really evil?


Point of View

Thornangel

Warnings: Major Spoilers!

A/N: I finished reading the book and I just couldn't believe it! And while I was thinking about the ending this sort of just materialized.

Snape: Don't listen to her! I'm evil! Pure evil you hear me! Mwhahahaha! Did you hear that! That was an EVIL laugh! Evil evil evil evil!

Thornangel: Shut your evil mouth before I cover it with evil duct tape!

Snape: Eep 0x0

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine! Neither are the events ! I don't stake any claim on them. They are property of J.K. Rowling.

Asking a favor from all the readers and authors! I need some help finding a story. Any help would be appreciated. The story is a Gundam Wing, AU. Duo is transported to another world where he is Shinigami and he has control over the Perfect Soldier.

The story starts off in Duos POV and there's a missile coming towards him but before he's killed he's transported to another world. Where he meets Heero, the Perfect Soldier, expect he doesn't know anything about this. If anybody can tell me where to find this story I'll appreciate it a lot!

-------------------------------------

Severus Snape was clutching his wand in an iron grip as he raced towards the tower. When he had been told about the attack his mind immediately went to Draco. His promise to Narcissa pushed him along faster. So the night had finally come. He'd spent the whole year trying to get Draco to tell him what he was planning for two reasons. Because he didn't want Draco to get hurt and because he wanted to prevent it. He had a feeling that this night would not end well. He finally came upon the fighting in the hallways. Both sides clashed furiously, spells whizzing by everywhere. He wasn't shocked to see some Hogwarts students among the fray. And even less shocked that they were all Gryffindors and Potters friends.

He briefly wondered where that Potter brat had gone as he shoved through the fighting mass and up the towers steps. He had to move quickly now. He had to try to stop this. He muttered a spell and the door crashed open. What he saw did not bode well with him. His eyes swept over the scene. The first thing he noticed were the two brooms. Well that explains where Potter was. Hidden, most likely, by Dumbledore. His eyes swept over to Dumbledore. He could tell he was poisoned, even at this distance. And by the looks of how week he was they were running out of time to do something about it. by the time he thought all this his gaze had already moved onto the death eaters. He saw Malfoy standing with a shaking wand pointed at Dumbledore.

His eyes showed his fear and desperation and they were begging Severus to save him. The silence was interrupted when a short, lumpy man that Severus never deemed to learn the name of spoke. "We've got a problem Snape, the boy doesn't seem able-"

Severus had gone back to looking at Dumbledore, hoping for a sign that Dumbledore knew what he was doing. He didn't like the one received.

"Severus…"

He immediately pushed through the small crowd to crouch down in front of the fallen Headmaster. He got a better look at him now that he was closer and he could tell that the poison had gone too far. There was no curing Dumbledore now. And Dumbledore knew it.

So it didn't come as a shock when Dumbledore looked at him in the eyes and Severus could practically hear him say it. It didn't stop him from hating him through. While it looked to everyone else like Dumbledore was begging for life, Severus knew better. Dumbledore wasn't begging for his life, he was begging for his death. He knew he wasn't going to make it through the night and he'd rather Snape do it then force the young Malfoy to do it.

Didn't he realize that that meant Severus would be condemned forever in the wizarding world? Condemned to forever keep up the charade of being a loyal death eater? Of course he did. And Severus hated him for it.

"Severus…please…"

Please kill you? Please not only destroy your life but also mine? You bastard! Severus straightened, glaring down at Dumbledore hatefully. I hate you, I despise you for this!

"Avada Kedavra!"

He watched as Dumbledores body fell over the side of the tower. In the end he did it for many reasons. But mainly because of two. If he hadn't, they really would have made Draco do it. And Draco was still to innocent to carry that kind of burden around. If Draco had been unable to do it world would have been sent back to Voldemort and the Malfoys would suffer for it. And second, he still owed Dumbledore a great deal.

-------------------------------------------------

I have a second part that could go with this but I'm not sure if I should put it up or just leave it like this. What do you think? And again, I'd greatly appreciate any help anyone might be able to give me about that story I'm looking for. If you're the kind of person (like me:p) and you don't read the AN then go up and read it!


End file.
